Welcome to Mei Hua High
by EAKinner
Summary: Aang leaves the Southern Air Temple to study at Mei Hua High School, and meets some interesting characters. Rated T for later on.


Aang sat peacefully, his eyes closed as he concentrated on meditating. Aang listened to the world around him, feeling himself become in tune with nature. He could hear each insect's breath, and could feel his friend's heartbeats, although they were many yards away, playing airball. Aang sighed, glad to be alone. It was the first time in many weeks that he had found time to meditate without interruptions.

Heavy footsteps ran up and down the hall, and laughter filtered through the door. A deep voice called after the boys, telling them to quiet down. All the commotion began to cloud Aang's mind. He grimaced, and opened one eye to look at the world he had come to know and love. Aang sighed, knowing he could not cross over to the spirit world at this time of day.

He lowered himself onto his back, thinking of the conversation he had with Monk Gyatso the day before.

* * *

"Aang, I want to discuss with you the option of training outside of the temple," Monk Gyatso said, a cautious smile on his face.

Aang cocked his head, confused by what he meant. "Do you mean that I would train at the Northern Air Temple, or something?" The bald boy asked, perplexed.

The older gentleman shook his head. "No. There is a special school out there, created by the original benders for children like you; children who are magnificent in whichever element they can bend." Monk Gyatso waited patiently for the boy's response.

"What would happen if I chose to go to this school," Aang said as he played with the hem of his yellow robe. "Does that mean I would have to leave the temple for good?"

"Well, in a way, yes you would leave. The school requires its students to live on campus until they master their element. But once they do, they leave to travel the world, or go back to their home."

Aang sat in silence, imagining the two scenarios. His first option was to stay at the air temple, and train with his friends here, in a world that he was already familiar with. The second option was to go out and travel into the unknown and study with other benders, and eventually come back to his home. Aang shut his eyes, unable to decide.

"Why should I go to this school," he asked, trying to buy some time. Monk Gyatso smiled a bit.

"Well, you will learn the history of every culture out there, and you will learn to work with other benders outside of us air nomads. It is an opportunity I would not pass up," the monk said, keeping his eyes locked on the boy.

Aang finally opened his eyes and nodded. "Alright. I'll go; but on one condition. Momo and Appa have to come with me."

Monk Gyatso's smile dropped. "I'm afraid that they don't allow pets on the campus." Aang stared in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Not even Momo?" Monk Gyatso shook his head sadly. Aang grumbled and stood up.

"Are you still willing to go to this school?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Monk Gyatso smiled warmly and stood. "I am so proud of you," he said. And after the slightest hesitation, Gyatso embraced Aang in a hug. "You will do wonders there."

* * *

The young airbender felt his nerves growing by the minute. Butterflies flew around in his stomach as he thought of starting school in the middle of the semester. He would be flying out soon, on Appa, along with Gyatso. His bag was waiting for him by the door, packed tightly with robes and fruit. _No turning back now,_ he thought solemnly. Aang stood up and walked over to the balcony, and watched his friends play airball. Their laughter filled the air around him, putting a smile on the twelve-year-old's face. He thought of how he wouldn't see them for a couple of years, maybe even up to 5 years. His eyes filled with water as he thought of all the games he would miss; all the friendly competition between air temples; even seeing the small boys pick their flying bison. A knock on his door silenced his thoughts. Aang wiped his cheeks, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice how he had let a few tears escape.

"Come in," he said.

"It's time to go, Aang," Gyatso said as he peaked around the door. "School awaits you."

Aang sighed and grabbed his bag and staff.

_Bye, everyone,_ he thought as he looked out over his balcony one last time. _Please don't forget me."_


End file.
